


The Tale of Ryan "Vagabond" Haywood

by tenlittlecock_bites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenlittlecock_bites/pseuds/tenlittlecock_bites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan Haywood is the most ruthless killer in all of Los Santos with a back story as elusive as he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of Ryan "Vagabond" Haywood

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to write this after hearing Ryan tell the story of how a drug dealer offered him and a friend money in the newest Sunday Driving (also shoutout to the douchiest truck Geoff could have ever purchased god bless)

Ryan Haywood's life of crime began exactly the opposite of how anyone would expect. There were many rumors that Ryan had simply became this ruthless, brutal killer from the moment he was born, or (from the crazier point of view) that he was a demon sent to earth from the depths of Hell purely to wreck havoc and quicken the descent of the damned into hell.

However, Ryan's start was surprisingly.... Simple. It began when he was 17, kicked out of his house, not having any means to support himself. While wandering around late one night, he was cornered in the a parking lot of a 7-11 by a drug dealer with three missing teeth in the front of his mouth and a glass eye going by the name of "Reggie".

He offered Ryan his help, told him that he could make a lot of money doing what he did.

Ryan accepted. He didn't have any other choice, except to starve to death in the streets.

As it turned out, Ryan had to learn how to hold his own, and fast. Not long after propositioning Ryan, Reggie had overdosed in a street gutter, leaving the burden of all his deals on his new "apprentice". He had to learn how to negotiate with suppliers without getting ripped off, and how to defend himself against particularly aggressive customers who didn't want to pay in full for their goods.

And a lot of shady shit went down when you were only just barely 18 and dealing with people up to 50 years your senior. Ryan learned how to use a knife first, then came hand-to-hand combat, and then his first gun. By the time he hit his 20s, he was a force to be reckoned with. He had stopped dealing, and was taking mercenary jobs instead, becoming even more skillful all the while.

By the time Ryan was 28, Ramsey came into the equation, with his small rag-tag Crew of Jack Pattillo and a _teenager_ named Gavin Free, who just dealt with their surveillance problems and other technical responsibilities (considering Ramsey would never even _consider_ putting him in the field) who was much smarter than he seemed to be in normal conversation. Ramsey had approached Ryan (who was still going by his alias of Vagabond) on a dreary Sunday morning, the sky promising rain as he pulled up in the most ridiculous red and chrome truck Ryan had ever seen in his life.

"Either you're Vagabond or there's two scary Bastards wearing black skull masks in Los Santos." Was Ramsey's greeting, which would have amused Ryan in the present, but back then just made him stare at the man, void of his presently iconic handlebar mustache, with impatience.

"Wow, tough crowd." Gavin's British accent sounded from the backseat as he leaned forward to see, hair long and nose still big, "You _are_ one scary bastard."

Geoff scowled at that, pushing Gavin back into his seat, "That's exactly why I wanted to leave you at home." He hissed under his breath.

Eventually, Geoff convinced Ryan to go on a drive with them and, in turn, to do a job for him. And then another, and then another. Eventually, he asked him to join the crew full-time, and Ryan accepted. In a short few months Ramsey had taken over much of the gang territory of the city. With only three guys and the occasional hiring of Ryan's services, that was enough to impress Ryan enough to stop working solo.

And that was the beginning of the rise of the Fake AH Crew.

By age 30, Ryan was sent off to try and convince a hit man, Ray, to join their crew. The kid was great with a sniper rifle, and somehow could find jobs on his own without having to go through Burnie, who knew everything there was to know about hired hands in Los Santos, but not jack shit about Ray. Not anything particularly useful at least.

And then came Michael. A reckless, defiant explosives expert with a personality as fiery as the charges he set.

The Crew had obtained its main 6 after that, and quickly built up more contacts and members as time went on in lower ranks. 

And finally, at 34 years old, Ryan stood with his back to the burning wreckage of police cars and the dilapidated bank building that had been blown to disuse by Michael's explosives, watching his crewmates count through the cash they had acquired with a smile underneath his mask. He pulled it off and walked over to join them, throwing an arm around Ray's shoulders and looking at his boss.

"Your mustache is crooked."

"And your makeup is smeared!" Geoff replied, his voice cracking, causing the three lads to laugh, Ryan letting out a low chuckle as Jack scolded that they had made him lose count, but the words didn't have any sort of bite to them.

And Ryan... Ryan was extremely grateful for the fact that Reggie had cornered him that one night 17 years ago.


End file.
